


Cordeiro para Abate

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Kris, Gore, Halloween, M/M, Mutilation, Psychological Horror, TaoRis - Freeform, psycho xiuhan, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Após ouvir os medos que ZiTao tinha de ficar sozinho no Halloween, Yifan o convida para passar a noite em sua casa para distraí-lo. Porém o que não esperava era que fosse vivenciar algo parecido com as histórias do amigo na noite de Halloween.





	Cordeiro para Abate

Yifan encarava cada palavra sendo escrita no quadro negro a sua frente, mas seu cérebro já não captava mais o que elas significavam exatamente. Logo o sinal para o término das aulas tocaria e a professora ainda insistia em passar algo até o último segundo embora metade da sala já não estivesse prestando a atenção em nada além do ponteiro do relógio fazendo o ciclo. O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos, assim como muitos dos alunos, já não mais fazia as anotações; caso a professora resolvesse querer ferrar com a vida deles e passar algumas daquelas informações na prova, ele teria que pedir emprestado o caderno de Xiumin outra vez — a vantagem de ter um amigo tão empenhado e que estava na mesma sala que você era essa.

Assim que o sinal finalmente soou, Yifan recolheu suas coisas sem pressa e saiu da sala calmante ao lado dos amigos, fazendo seu caminho para a porta de saída da escola.

— Então... O que vocês vão fazer nesse Halloween? — Indagou Chen, o segundo mais novo dos seis membros do grupo de amigos, quando todos se reuniram na esquina do quarteirão da escola, encaminhando-se para suas casas ou, no caso de Yifan e Zitao, para a quadra de basquete que tinha na comunidade do bairro deles, o que na verdade era apenas um terreno sem dono com uma cesta de basquete e uma bola quase murcha que o pessoal que usava o local deixava por ali. Como Chen meio que liderava o grupo andando na frente juntamente com Yixing, teve que se virar para trás e andar de costas para falar com o restante dos amigos.

— Graças ao Xiumin, vou ser obrigado a estudar para as provas finais e o vestibular — Respondeu Lu Han, espreguiçando-se e estralando o pescoço, logo depois colocando um braço ao redor do garoto mais baixo do grupo, Xiumin.

— Por que graças a ele? — Questionou rindo da desgraça do amigo, sem querer trombando com as costas de Yixing, que o empurrou de leve e soltou uma reclamação de dor.

— O idiota perdeu uma aposta sobre quem ganharia o último jogo do campeonato. — Disse Xiumin, sorrindo arrogantemente, recebendo uma revirada de olhos do rapaz ao seu lado.

— Ok, e vocês dois aí? — Chen perguntou apontando os dois rapazes mais altos do grupo que estavam mais afastados, Yifan com a cabeça no mundo da lua e Zitao procurando em seu celular a música certa que queria ouvir — Tao morre de medo até da própria sombra, então talvez ele vá se proteger na igreja até de manhã? — Zombou com um sorriso sarcástico, ganhando um dedo do meio de Zitao, que virou a cara para o lado e soltou um “hm” por não poder retrucar sobre realmente ter medo o suficiente para querer algo do tipo.

— O que você vai fazer? — Foi o que o garoto sendo zoado perguntou em retorno com a cara fechada, desistindo de procurar a música e guardando o celular no bolso da calça jeans preta. Viu um grande sorriso se formar entre os lábios de Chen e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida em interrogação.

— Yixing não contou que eu e ele fomos convidados para a grande festa do Jackson Wang? — Respondeu todo animado, chamando a atenção dos outros garotos, que, totalmente curiosos, começaram a fazer perguntas para ele e para Yixing sobre.

Yifan ignorou o restante da conversa, zero interesse sobre aquilo tudo. Queria apenas chegar na quadra e relaxar um pouco jogando com Zitao, liberar todo o estresse que vinha tendo devido a preparação para os vestibulares e as provas finais, e seus pais lhe pressionando a decidir logo o que ele queria ser quando se formasse no Ensino Médio, algo que o rapaz ainda não tinha total certeza e não estava muito a fim de decidir no momento.

Quando os amigos se separaram, cada um indo para um lado da encruzilhada, Yifan trouxe sua atenção de volta ao momento, notando imediatamente a tensão emanando do corpo do amigo ao lado.

— O que foi? — Questionou preocupado, vendo Zitao encolher os ombros.

— O Halloween é amanhã... — Murmurou quase de forma inaudível, fazendo o mais velho levar um tempo para entender o que exatamente tinha ouvido.

— Tá, e daí? — Tirou sua atenção do mais novo apenas para olhar os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar. Quando já estavam do outro lado da calçada e ainda não tinha recebido uma resposta de Zitao, o encarou — E daí? — Repetiu a pergunta, fazendo um gesto para que ele falasse.

— E daí que... — Começou, ficando ruborizado de repente e abaixando a cabeça com vergonha — E-Eu li que sempre nesse dia o portal do inferno é aberto. — Disse por fim, fazendo o mais velho revirar os olhos com as asneiras do outro, agora já não mais preocupado com o que estava incomodando ele. — Demônios, espíritos condenados e monstros satânicos saem e vagam pela terra de noite procurando pessoas sozinhas para se alimentarem ou apenas matarem por diversão. — Explicou, a expressão embargada em amedrontamento só de imaginar tudo o que estava dizendo.

— Onde você leu isso? — Yifan viu-se perguntando. Não estava curioso de fato, mas caso tivesse sido um dos garotos que falou ou mandou algo sobre para Zitao, ele daria um jeito de dar uma bronca neles no privado.

Apesar de às vezes achar engraçado e ele mesmo brincar com esse medo que o mais novo tinha de seres sobrenaturais e qualquer coisa que ele não conseguisse usar suas técnicas de wushu, sabia que para tudo havia um limite e esse limite era atingido quando Zitao ficava realmente com medo em um nível que não conseguisse sair de casa de noite ou dormir de luz apagada. Sem contar que ele não era apenas seu amigo, logo muitas coisas que afetavam o mais novo deixavam Yifan chateado já que esse se importava muito com ele.

— Num site que um amigo de classe me mandou pelo  _WeChat_.

— Tao, isso é tudo bobagem — Yifan disse irritado, franzindo o cenho. Não estava irritado com o outro, mas com as pessoas, que nem sequer eram amigas dele, que adoravam caçoar dele por causa do medo. No final elas tinham sorte de Zitao ser muito bonzinho, porque se ele quisesse, poderia fazê-las ficarem quietas em poucos segundos. — Eu não sei como você consegue ser inocente o bastante para acreditar nisso. — Apesar de parecer ter sido rude, sabia que o outro não levaria muito a sério já que ele, melhor que ninguém, conhecia sua personalidade sem delicadeza.

— E como você sabe que não é verdade?! — Zitao retrucou, parando bruscamente no meio da rua e ficando a encarar o mais velho, que também parou de andar ao perceber o ato do outro — Só porque você nunca viu ou sentiu algo, não significa que isso não existe. — Bronqueou, balançando a cabeça de forma esquisita enquanto falava e apontava o dedo — Você nunca viu o ar, com você sabe que ele não existe? — Argumentou todo confiante, arrancando uma risada de deboche de Yifan, que fez um gesto exagerado para encher os pulmões de oxigênio como se fosse uma pessoa se afogando que acabou de atingir a superfície, tudo para mostrar que conseguia sentir o ar — Cala boca! — Irritou-se, virando a cara. O mais novo colocou-se a andar novamente, dessa vez mais depressa, o que fez um sorriso fechado se formar entre os lábios de Yifan, que trotou para acompanhá-lo.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, Zitao com birra e Yifan usando esse curto momento de paz para aproveitar o final de tarde.

A rua estava quase vazia, apenas algumas crianças brincando, umas pessoas passando de bicicleta e alguns raros carros voltando para as casas. Ao passarem pelo pela praça próxima da quadra de basquete, Yifan admirou disfarçadamente o quanto Zitao ficava lindo sob o sol de final de tarde, a pele amorenada ficando um pouco mais escura e os cabelos tingidos de vermelhos mais vibrantes. Foi então que sua cabeça começou a ter certos pensamentos e depois ele teve uma ideia que lhe pareceu muito interessante.

— Olha, se você está tão preocupado sobre isso — Colocou-se a falar depois de pensar um pouco, analisando se realmente era o que queria, já que as consequências poderiam ser ter que ouvir o outro gritar até por ver a própria sombra na parede ou o reflexo no espelho do banheiro —, por que não passa a noite comigo? — Perguntou ao chegarem na quadra, jogando sua mochila perto do muro de concreto todo pichado.

— Quê? — Zitao questionou em retorno, fazendo o mesmo que o mais velho e logo depois indo pegar a bola perto da cesta — E sua mãe? — Jogou a bola para Yifan, que pegou sem problemas e avaliou ela, notando que provavelmente alguém havia a enchido desde a última vez que os dois estiveram ali.

— Esqueceu que ela está viajando a trabalho? — Retrucou fazendo a bola quicar no chão de concreto, se aquecendo para começarem a jogar — Você vai pra minha casa, a gente pede alguma coisa para comer, fazemos mais alguma coisa... — Sorriu maliciosamente ao dizer a última frase, ganhando um sorriso do mais novo de quem tinha entendido sua linha de pensamento — E depois dormimos. — Finalizou, jogando a bola para o outro em sinal para que ele começasse o jogo dessa vez.

— Ok.

  
**[...]**

Os olhos de Yifan quase não se mantinham mais abertos a cada estocada, fechando em apreciação do prazer que o tomava sempre que Zitao acertava o ponto certo dentro de si e lhe mandava um choque eletrizante que fazia todo seu corpo estremecer e aproximar-se cada vez mais do orgasmo intenso.

Estava por cima, mas seu corpo já não conseguia mais se mover para cavalgar, sendo preciso que o mais novo começasse a estocar, o quadril indo de encontro a Yifan em movimentos rítmicos e precisos, sabendo exatamente como deveria fazer para conseguir arrancar aquelas arquejadas fortes que demonstravam o mesmo que os seus próprios gemidos de deleite. 

O mais velho estava tão lindo sobre si. A cabeça jogada para trás, a boca entreaberta deixando que os sons de prazer saíssem, uma mão se apoiando na cabeceira da cama e a outra sobre o peito de Zitao com os longos dedos estimulando-lhe o mamilo esquerdo, as coxas nuas de cada lado de seu corpo, os cabelos descoloridos caídos por sobre a testa começando a grudar ali graças ao suor que se formou depois do esforço físico que ele havia feito para subir e descer.

Yifan era o homem mais lindo que já havia visto, e só o fato de saber que naquele momento estava fodendo esse homem, já era o suficiente para fazer Zitao quase gozar; mas aguentaria até que o mais velho chegasse primeiro, a satisfação dele era mais importante que a sua.

Não foi preciso Yifan avisá-lo, ele tinha noção que Zitao conseguia saber quando ele estava prestes a se desfazer de vez, porque esse sempre aumentava a velocidade de suas estocadas e passava a masturbá-lo, o levando a ejacular em poucos segundos em sua mão. 

O mais velho revirou os olhos em prazer e soltou um gemido rouco entrecortado, suas coxas tremendo levemente com a onda intensa a dominar-lhe a mente e o corpo. Logo em seguida Zitao gozou também ao sentir as paredes interna  de Yifan o envolvendo em um aperto delicioso, preenchendo a camisinha que envolvia-lhe o pênis com três jatos fortes de sêmen, um gemido manhoso escapando de sua boca no ato.  

Ainda alto por causa do orgasmo, Zitao levou a mão suja de gozo a boca e lambeu os dedos sedutoramente, atraindo Yifan, que debruçou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios, primeiro mordendo o inferior e depois deslizando a língua para dentro da boca, sentindo seu próprio gosto.

— Vamos dormir. — Yifan decretou quando sentiu que seu corpo já tinha se recuperado, recebendo um bocejo do outro como resposta positiva.

Saiu de cima de Zitao e tirou a camisinha do pênis dele, depois encaminhou-se para o banheiro e se livrou dela no lixo antes de começar a se limpar, retirando o lubrificante de seu ânus. Ele e o mais novo já tinham escovado os dentes antes da meia-noite, então podiam ir dormir diretamente.

Ao voltar para o quarto, o mais novo já estava vestido novamente e todo encolhido por sob os lençóis, mantendo-se acordado apenas esperando por Yifan para assim poderem dormir juntos. O mais velho colocou suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e foi se deitar junto ao outro na cama de solteiro. Zitao se agarrou ao amante assim que ele se deitou confortavelmente e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, o sentindo retribuir o abraço e passando a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo vermelho — um gesto romântico que nem o próprio Yifan notava que fazia direto.

Já estava tarde, havia passado das duas da madrugada, e o sexo apenas colaborou para que eles dormissem com mais facilidade, levando os dois para o mundo dos sonhos rapidamente.

Teriam aula no dia seguinte e Yifan queria ter dormido mais cedo já que faria prova — também queria ter estudado um pouco mais, no entanto com Zitao ali seria meio difícil visto que o outro era muito carente para ficar sozinho na sala enquanto ele estudava no quarto —, mas o mais novo ficou insistindo que não podiam dormir até que passasse da meia-noite, “porque é quando os seres estão voltando para o inferno e durante o caminho eles podem passar aqui para nos pegar”. Yifan manteve a paciência de não acabar zoando ele por isso, afinal não queria magoá-lo e acabar tendo que pedir desculpas depois para um Zitao manhoso. Então os dois resolveram assistir mais um filme, de preferência uma comédia, e no final o mais velho acabou ficando com vontade e os dois terminaram no quarto transando antes de dormir.

Havia sido um ótimo Halloween, melhor que o do ano anterior.

De repente Yifan despertou assustado.

Não sabia exatamente o que o tinha acordado. Parecia ter sido um barulho esquisito na porta, mas não podia ter certeza agora em razão de que se encontrava meio sonolento. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Zitao dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, nenhum sinal que ele tivesse ouvido ou sentido alguma coisa — o que também não fazia diferença dado que o outro poderia dormir com quase todos os barulhos.

Estranhando a situação, Yifan puxou bem devagar o braço que estava por sob o amante, que se remexeu com o ato e virou-se para o outro lado, e sentou-se da cama. Olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira, constatando que tinha dormido duas horas, no entanto parecia que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos.

Um barulho anormal de madeira batendo soou e dessa vez chamou realmente sua atenção. Yifan deslizou o corpo para fora da cama e se levantou, indo em direção a porta de seu quarto e saindo dali.

Poderia ser sua mãe que voltou mais cedo para casa e não o avisou antes, então apenas decidiu ir ver e aproveitar para dizer a ela que Zitao estava com eles — deveria se lembrar de trancar a porta quando voltasse para o quarto para o caso da matriarca decidir ir até lá mais tarde acordá-lo para a escola, não se deparar com os dois rapazes agarrados na mesma cama de forma bem suspeita.

Graças aos candelabros de luz fraca próximos da escada, não estava completamente no escuro, entretanto era difícil ver o restante da casa só com a luz dali. Do topo da escada onde se encontrava, tudo parecia quieto e sem qualquer outra presença humana, somente o som típico do relógio de parede próximo da porta de entrada.

Talvez o barulho que escutou nem mesmo tenha sido na casa, talvez foi alguém do lado de fora fazendo alguma coisa na rua. Curioso sobre, Yifan desceu as escadas, quase tropeçando no quarto degrau ao pisar em falso, e foi até a cozinha, onde sabia que sua mãe poderia estar caso fosse mesmo ela quem havia chegado mais cedo.

— Mãe? — Chamou por ela, olhando de um lado para o outro e não encontrando ninguém. Dando de ombros, virou-se nos calcanhares pronto para retornar ao quarto.

Ao subir o primeiro degrau, subitamente foi surpreendido por dois braços passando por debaixo dos seus e algo a tampar-lhe a boca e o nariz, o obrigando a respirar o cheiro forte de clorofórmio numa flanela de algodão. Seu corpo instintivamente foi para trás, fazendo o seu agressor tropeçar e cair, o levando junto no ato.

Yifan tentou se debater, mas quem quer que estivesse a tentar apagá-lo, mesmo depois de cair no chão com alguém de mais de setenta quilos sobre si, o imobilizou com as pernas e os braços e impediu que ele continuasse a tentar fugir. Era mais forte que Yifan e conseguiu segurá-lo com esforço.

Quanto mais Yifan se debatia, mas seus pulmões buscavam por ar e se enchiam com aquele veneno, e depois de um bom tempo, a consciência de Yifan foi se esvaindo, o fazendo parar de lutar e depois apagar por completo.

  
**[...]**

Ao despertar, Yifan tentou abrir os olhos, mas algo cobria-lhe a visão. Assustado, se debateu todo e encontrou devidamente amarrado, os pulsos presos nas costas por cordas grossas e as pernas presas a cadeira que se sentava. Precisava manter a calma e tentar descobrir onde estava, porém era um pouco difícil quando o medo apenas crescia mais dentro de si e o impedia de raciocinar direito.

Parou um pouco e tentou descobrir informações através de seus sentidos.

Uma música instrumental animada tocava ao fundo e um zumbido esquisito — que ele não conseguia definir se era de algum inseto ou se eram pessoas conversando ao longe — era possível ser ouvido se ele prestasse a atenção; mas além disso, não detectava mais nenhum som aparente perto de si. O ar que passava por seus pulmões era bem úmido e tinha um forte cheiro de ferro e fezes. Não sentia que estava em algum veículo em movimento, então ou estava em algum lugar que não fosse a sua casa ou o automóvel estava parado.

Subitamente ouviu uma puxada nasal por ar e um choramingo muito conhecido por si, constatando que Zitao estava ao seu lado onde quer que eles estivessem.

— Tao? — Virou o rosto na direção que julgou ter ouvido o mais novo, recebendo um “Ge” fraco como resposta — Você consegue ver algo? Sabe onde estamos? — Indagou com a voz baixa, quase um sussurro, para o caso de ter mais alguém ali com eles.

— E-Eu não sei... Está muito escuro aqui. — Zitao respondeu, a voz meio fanha demonstrando que as narinas dele estavam entupidas, provavelmente por ter chorado muito — Parece um estábulo ou algo assim. Só que... — Interrompeu-se, a forma que sua voz morreu mostrando que ele estava a chorar.

— “Só que…”? — Perguntou mais preocupado ainda, engolindo em seco.

— Eu acho que tem um defunto ou algo assim aqui. — Respondeu de uma vez depois de respirar profundamente, sua voz voltando a morrer. Agora totalmente alarmado, Yifan tentou apurar mais os ouvidos para tentar escutar mais alguma coisa ou buscar saber se alguém se aproximava, não conseguindo captar nada além dos sons que já tinha escutado e sua própria respiração alta causada pelo medo — Ge, s-se a gente m-morrer... — Escutou Zitao começar a dizer após soltar um gemido choroso, gaguejando por estar sentido com as próprias palavras.

— Cala a boca! — Mandou irritado, não querendo que o outro terminasse a frase. Sabia que aquele não era um dos momentos de drama de Zitao, ele também percebia a gravidade da situação que estavam e também estava com tanto medo quanto o amante; mas não queria escutar aquilo dele, nunca queria escutar aquelas palavras vindas dele — Fica quieto e para de chorar. — Mandou, soando mais rude do que gostaria, ouvindo o namorado engolir o choro como ordenado

Não sabe por quanto tempo o silêncio entre os dois permaneceu até que passos foram escutados, se aproximando lentamente de Yifan e o fazendo ficar todo tenso. Pareciam estar em três pessoas, duas passaram reto por ele e outra parou bem a sua frente.

Primeiro ouviu um barulho estranho e, simultaneamente, um choramingo de Zitao, revelando que estavam a fazer algo ao mais novo. Depois duas mãos desamarraram suas pernas da cadeira e logo em seguida quatro o obrigaram a se levantar, deixando claro que ele tinha calculado errado o número de pessoas que havia entrado ali.

Imediatamente o mais velho notou a mudança drástica de cenário ao saírem do lugar que Zitao dizia ser um estábulo, mesmo estando vendado ele conseguia “ver” isso. A música tinha ficado mais alta e agora ele conseguia defini-la como típica de parque de diversões ou circo; também era possível saber que assim que saíram, tudo ficou bem mais claro, mas não é como se estivesse de dia; aromas deliciosos atacaram-lhe o olfato, apagando o cheiro ruim do local que estava antes;sentia a grama e a terra molhada por sob seus pés descalços e o vento gelado e úmido a soprar de encontro ao seu corpo, o fazendo tremer automaticamente para se aquecer já que se encontrava com a roupa que foi dormir.

Os rapazes foram guiados até um local que Yifan não podia definir direito apenas com o que ouvia, mas julgava ser para dentro de algum lugar posto que a luz tornou-se forte e os cheiros doces e salgados que sentiu durante o trajeto sumiram. Agora já não tinha mais a grama, era areia seca que grudava nas solas de seus pés molhados. Por se recusar a subir aonde os seus capturadores mandavam, Yifan foi puxado rudemente e acabou por bater o pé em um degrau de madeira, quase caindo no ato. Ouviu Zitao protestar atrás dele para que eles não o machucassem, mas logo em seguida também escutou o som do impacto do soco que o amante recebeu na barriga e o gemido de dor dele.

O mais velho foi amarrado a um pilar e só então que teve a venda tirada. Seus olhos encandearam-se com a luz forte dos holofotes, o obrigando a fechá-los e abri-los aos poucos para se acostumar.

Estavam dentro de um circo, mais especificamente no centro onde ocorriam as apresentações. A sua frente, espalhado por várias arquibancadas, uma plateia com milhares de pessoas de todas as idades e tamanho o encaravam. De longe não conseguia ver as expressões do público, mas algo emanando naquele lugar lhe dizia que eles estavam aproveitando e achando normal o fato de dois rapazes estarem sendo presos no pequeno palco improvisado no meio de tudo aquilo.

Yifan virou o rosto procurando por Zitao, o encontrando preso a uma roda grande de madeira com as pernas e os braços abertos — uma roda giratória usada para atirarem dardos em pessoas e com isso mostrar suas habilidades de não deixar acertá-las. As cordas nos pulsos estavam tão apertadas, que quase cortavam a circulação sanguínea das mãos, fazendo as veias de Zitao incharem bastante. O rosto dele estava pálido e contorcido em uma expressão de dor, o caminho das lágrimas era possível ser visto mesmo Yifan não estando muito perto dele, os olhos nunca estiveram tão inchados devido ao choro.

No instinto, Yifan tentou colocar-se a se mover para ir ajudar Zitao, apenas para ser impedido por suas amarrações, recebendo uma gargalhada da plateia se divertindo com o sofrimento alheio.

— Acho que agora podemos começar o show principal, não é mesmo? — Uma voz soou em um alto-falante, chamando a atenção de Yifan, que virou o rosto para frente assim que a reconheceu, deparando-se com dois homens de terno preto e máscara branca de costas para ele, o mais alto de braços abertos para o público.

— Lu Han? — Yifan chamou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. O homem mais alto se virou lentamente em direção ao rapaz e levantou a máscara apenas o suficiente para que ele visse seu rosto, a bela face de feições delicadas do amigo mais velho se mostrando ali.

Lu Han sorriu para Yifan e, antes de abaixar a máscara, fez sinal para que esse ficasse quieto, mandando uma onda de calafrios percorrer todo o corpo do mais novo, que apenas fechou o punho da mão para se controlar e engoliu em seco.

— Vamos começar! — Lu Han gritou para o público, os braços abertos no ar.

  
  
**[...]**

Uma vez Yifan ouviu dizer que o tempo no inferno passava diferente do tempo na terra; que os segundos são mais lentos, porém os dias são mais curtos. Agora ele podia dizer que a verdade é que o tempo não passava no inferno.

Aquilo era o inferno e agora ele acreditava que nem tudo o que Zitao tinha falado sobre eram asneiras.

As coisas pareciam acontecer em câmera lenta. Cada microssegundo era uma eternidade, e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada para mudar sua situação. Tentou, mas a única coisa que ganhou foi seus pulsos machucados pelas cordas que o prendiam, as mãos formigando pela pouca circulação e uma ameaça do segundo homem mascarado no local, que imediatamente reconheceu como o seu amigo Xiumin.

Não entendia o motivo de dois dos seus melhores amigos estarem fazendo isso, mas tampouco se importava naquele exato momento. Só queria que eles parassem com tudo aquilo e libertassem ele e Zitao. Só queria ir para casa.

No entanto não parecia que isso aconteceria tão cedo.

Seus capturadores prepararam  sobre uma mesa portátil tudo aquilo que precisariam, desde várias agulhas grossas e grandes até um serrote enferrujado. Preparados para dar início ao espetáculo, Xiumin foi até Zitao e girou a roda que esse se encontrava.

Assim que a roda de madeira começou a se mover em velocidade baixa, o coração de Yifan passou a bater forte no peito, tornando-se quase doloroso, e juntou-se com a sensação sufocadora de sua respiração pesada que nunca parecia ser o suficiente para encher-lhe os pulmões. Seus olhos estavam arregalados em horror, revezando o olhar entre os dois homens mascarados.  

Lu Han agarrou um dos canivetes dentro de um cesto, mirou e o tacou como se fosse um dardo e o ser humano preso a alguns metros à sua frente não fosse nada além de parte de um alvo. A voz desesperada e chorosa de Zitao implorando para que ele parasse ecoava nos ouvidos de Yifan e arrancava-lhe lágrimas, seu instinto protetor para sobre o amante o obrigando a se debater para tentar se soltar, o que só acabava o machucando no final, seus pulsos queimando pela fricção da corda em sua pele.

Não estava se importando com a dor física, o que doía mais era ver o que estava acontecendo com Zitao e por não conseguir fazer nada para salvá-lo.  

Lu Han não parecia ter uma mira boa ou simplesmente errava só para aumentar mais a tensão causada a cada vez que jogava o braço para trás e o impulsionava para frente para tacar o canivete. Poucos realmente acertaram alguma parte do corpo, e cada vez que acertava, o mais novo gemia alto em dor e arrancava risadas alegres da plateia a assisti-los — Yifan até mesmo se esquecia que aquelas pessoas estavam ali e era lembrado por isso, sua total atenção na atrocidade acontecendo ao seu lado. Zitao já tinha vomitado todo o seu jantar e sujado parte da regata que usava; seu corpo já não aguentava mais ficar girando, mesmo que lentamente, e ele acabou desmaiando minutos antes de Lu Han tacar o antepenúltimo canivete, a cabeça pendendo para o lado poucos segundos antes de um acertá-lo bem no olho direito, atingindo de raspão a orelha no lugar.  

Após a cesta se esvaziar por completo, Xiumin parou de girar a roda e a deixou de forma que Zitao ficasse com a cabeça para cima.

Yifan conseguia ver o sangue escorrendo do braço, coxa e orelha do amante — únicos lugares que Lu Han conseguiu acertá-lo. O canivete estancava o sangue das partes com carne, mas o da orelha não parava, sujando o ombro e a regata preta que Zitao usava, o líquido rubro se misturando ao pouco do vômito que escorreu por ali.

Tudo o que Yifan podia fazer era observar, seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar, levemente embaçados pelas lágrimas, e seus lábios quase roxos de tanto que o mordeu toda vez que ouvia Zitao gemer de dor.

— Lu-ge, por favor... — Yifan implorou, encarando aflito o capturador — Nos d-deixe ir — Sua voz saía sôfrega e soluçada, seu diafragma se contraindo por causa do choro ardente.

— Não acha que combinou com ele? — Ignorou o pedido do outro, aproximando-se de Zitao ainda desmaiado. — Agora há mais vermelho nele do que só no cabelo — Riu sadicamente. Embora ele usasse a máscara, Yifan conseguia imaginar o sorriso diabólico adornado entre os lábios dele. Aquele rosto angelical já não era mais lembrado como algo inocente e belo.

Lu Han segurou a face de Zitao com uma mão e a levantou para olhá-lo, a virando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse a analisá-la, a luva branca que trajava recebendo alguns respingos do sangue a pingar da orelha ao virar o rosto do mais novo de forma indelicada.  Depois de ver o que queria — que no caso era notar se ele estava realmente inconsciente — o largou, dando dois tapas estralados na bochecha direita.

— Não toque nele, seu pedaço de merda! — Yifan disse com escárnio ao recuperar a voz perdida em sua garganta. Apesar de ainda estar com medo, a raiva de ver a pessoa que estava tentando matar Zitao o tocando falava mais alto, fazendo seu corpo agir novamente por impulso e tentar se soltar das amarras, maltratando mais seus pulsos judiados.

— Olhe essa sua boca, Wu Yifan — Alertou Xiumin, pendendo a cabeça para o lado para que o mais novo conseguisse vê-lo, já que seu corpo era encoberto pelo de Lu Han. Talvez apenas fosse coisa da sua mente, mas Yifan podia jurar que viu a expressão neutra da máscara branca esboçar um sorriso sarcástico. — Não queremos acabar com a diversão antes dela começar. — Disse, arrancando uma risada de toda a plateia como se estivessem em um show de _stand up_.

— E falando em diversão, podemos continuar? — Perguntou Lu Han gritando, virando-se para o público e fazendo um gesto de mão para mostrar o estado de Zitao.

Lu Han encaminhou-se até a mesa improvisada e remexeu nos utensílios ali, fazendo o barulho estridente das ferramentas de ferro batendo umas nas outras. Yifan podia ver pelos ombros dele que ele estava indeciso sobre o que usar, e isso só aumentava mais seu nervosismo sobre o que aquele maníaco poderia fazer com Zitao. Por fim, ele pareceu se decidir após alguns minutos e virou-se para sua vítima com dois objetos em mãos: uma agulha grande e um bisturi.

Uma arquejada de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Yifan enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram. Olhou de Lu Han para Zitao, palavras de súplicas morrendo antes mesmo de saírem por sua boca entreaberta, o desespero e o medo o calando por achar que o que quer que dissesse só iria piorar toda a situação.

Iria ver seu amigo torturar seu amante bem na sua frente e não podia fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso, nada além de observar mais uma vez toda a cena. Não sabia se estava mais irritado com si mesmo ou com seus capturadores, um era inútil e os outros dois, uns desgraçados psicopatas que estavam a aproveitar da incapacidade deles de se defenderem. A plateia assistindo a tudo aquilo só piorava mais a situação, fazendo Yifan se sentir uma formiga de tão pequeno e indefeso que ele estava no meio de todo aquele circo de horrores.

Lu Han entregou o bisturi para Xiumin, que o pegou prontamente antes de levantar o rosto de Zitao para o outro, puxando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos sem delicadeza. Os punhos de Yifan se fechavam cada vez mais forte com nervosismo conforme observava o ato, seus olhos se recusando se fechar por um lado da sua mente querer puni-lo, ainda que o outro lado implorasse para que ele abaixasse de uma vez as pálpebras e poupasse a si mesmo de toda a agonia que iria sentir.

Sentiu um nó de ar o sufocá-lo quando Lu Han levantou a pálpebra superior direita de Zitao com um dedo indicador e puxou a inferior com o dedão, liberando a esfera de qualquer proteção.

O olho revirou na órbita como se estivesse se escondendo da luz, provando que possivelmente o mais novo ainda estava desmaiado. Lu Han parecia fazer tudo lentamente para provocar, causar aflição com seus atos; por isso virou o rosto para Yifan e balançou a agulha de um lado para o outro, fingindo que iria raspar a ponta afiada na íris. Talvez esse fosse o propósito de tudo, torturar Zitao causaria mais dor que se fizessem isso com ele.

De repente o olho do mais novo voltou ao normal e ele tentou recuar a cabeça para trás, mostrando que acabara de despertar. Xiumin a segurou melhor em posição, agora usando as duas mãos, e impediu que ele continuasse tentando se afastar do seu agressor.  

— Ótimo, prefiro que esteja acordado. — Disse Lu Han retornando a virar o rosto para o rapaz a sua frente, colocando mais força em seus dedos para manter as pálpebras abertas enquanto Zitao tentava se debater, sendo impedido pelas cordas a segurá-lo no lugar, e a virar o rosto para qualquer lado que conseguisse.

Apesar de estar agitado e soltando alguns ruídos, Zitao não falava nada. Não pedia para pararem ou xingava, e isso só aumentava mais a inquietação que Yifan sentia dentro de si de querer salvá-lo, a frustração crescendo mais até que já não fosse mais possível sentir qualquer dor física de seus pulsos mesmo que eles queimassem e estivessem completamente vermelhos.

Lu Han posicionou a agulha a poucos centímetros do olho do rapaz e a moveu em círculo, brincando com o sofrimento de ambas suas vítimas. Quanto mais Zitao tentava mexer a cabeça, mas Xiumin colocava força para mantê-la no lugar. O mais novo já tinha voltado a chorar, as lágrimas escorrendo tanto do olho quanto da narina obstruída que o obrigava respirar pela boca, misturando-se a secreção nasal. Mesmo ele sendo moreno e isso dificultasse um pouco a ver alguma cor diferente em sua pele ao longe, Yifan conseguia ver o rosto todo vermelho do amante, causado pelo choro e dor que esse enfrentava.

— Um... — Lu Han começou a contar lentamente em inglês, fazendo Yifan prender a respiração sem que percebesse — Dois... — Antes que chegasse a falar o número três, enfiou subitamente com força a agulha, a afundando no olho até a metade — Três!

O grito agonizante de Zitao preencheu todo o circo, fazendo o tempo de Yifan parar. Seus olhos arregalados encaravam minuciosamente o sangue escorrer pela face morena do mais novo conforme esse tentava fechar as pálpebras agora que elas foram soltas dos dedos de seu agressor, sendo impedido pelo objeto cravado no meio.

Yifan não conseguiu mais olhar para a cena, desviou o olhar para o chão e tentou não voltá-lo, mas a imagem do estado de Zitao estava cravada em si e passava como  _loop_  em sua cabeça.

Ao reparar na poça de urina que se formava sob a roda aos pés de Lu Han —  algo que fez o agressor se afastar de Zitao enojado quando percebeu —, o choro que Yifan tentou prender não conseguiu mais se aguentar dentro dele e saiu, obrigando ele a voltar a repor o ar em seus pulmões, arfando audivelmente e recebendo uma risada abafada de Xiumin, que parecia admirar o estado deplorável e ridículo das duas vítimas.

— Me deve 50 yuan. — Xiumin largou a cabeça de Zitao, que pendeu para baixo, os cabelos vermelhos passando a grudar na testa suada, e comentou com Lu Han, recebendo um abano de mão e, com certeza, uma revirada de olhos dele.

Mesmo ouvindo claramente, a indignação sobre aqueles dois terem apostado algo tão cruel sobre Zitao não apareceu, Yifan estava estupefato e angustiado demais para isso. As lágrimas paralisaram em seus olhos e seu diafragma movia-se para cima e para baixo querendo que ele deixasse um grito de choro sair; mas ele segurou a voz em sua garganta para não dar aquele prazer aos seus capturadores.

Como Lu Han pôde fazer isso?

Por que ele estava fazendo isso?

Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre, logo Xiumin entregou o bisturi para Lu Han e esse fez sinal para que ele voltasse a segurar a cabeça de Zitao, que tentou se livrar do agarre a balançando sem parar, o sangue de seu olho respingando por todo palco e até mesmo indo parar na cara de Yifan.  

As veias nas têmporas de Zitao estavam tão protuberante que eram possíveis de serem vistas mesmo não estando na posição de Lu Han. A face dele conseguiu ficar mais vermelha ainda, não só pela dor, mas o rastro de sangue. O outro olho do rapaz também já não tinha mais a esclera branca, essa assumindo a cor levemente rubra de tanto chorar.

— Se você não colaborar, será pior. — Xiumin deu uma risada e disse, o rosto balançando em negação e se aproximando do de Zitao, ficando a poucos centímetros — Eu recomendo que você seja um bom garoto e deixe Han acabar logo com isso — Avisou, recebendo uma gargalhada da plateia.

Yifan levou sua atenção para a multidão de pessoas à sua frente, as sobrancelhas franzidas em indignação por elas estarem achando graça de algo como aquilo, e foi aí que viu, próximo do final de uma das arquibancadas, um sujeito com uma máscara que cobria só metade do rosto mostrando um cartaz que dizia quando a plateia deveria rir. Estreitou os olhos para tentar ver melhor e no mesmo instante a pessoa abaixou o cartaz, fazendo as risadas cessarem, e virou o rosto 180°.

_Chen_.

Não era só Lu Han e Xiumin que haviam capturado ele e Zitao. Mas por quê? Não era por vingança ou qualquer coisa assim — ou pelo menos acreditava que não já que não se lembrava naquele momento de nada que pudesse causar tal atitude em seus amigos —, então por que estavam fazendo isso com eles? Não é possível que fosse amigo de um bando de psicopatas que por acaso decidiram fazer algo assim com eles no dia seguinte ao Halloween. Não podia sequer pensar que era apenas uma piada de mal gosto; se fosse, eles tinham ido longe demais.

— Ei, FanFan! — Vociferou Lu Han, chamando a atenção de Yifan, que instantaneamente retornou o olhar para a cena ao seu lado, os olhos ainda arregalados pela surpresa de se deparar com Chen ali — Você não vai perder a melhor parte do show, vai? — Questionou com a voz baixa como se quisesse que só ele ouvisse.

Antes que o cérebro de Yifan conseguisse assimilar o que o outro estava querendo dizer, Lu Han voltou a obrigar que as pálpebras de Zitao se abrissem, revelando a esclera toda suja de sangue e a agulha cravada se mexendo de um lado para o outro assim como o próprio olho, o dono morrendo de medo do que iria fazer com ele.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar isso para você — Anunciou, segurando o bisturi com o dedo mindinho e anelar, a parte cortante virada para trás.

Lu Han observou minuciosamente enquanto Zitao movia o olho desesperado, a aflição de não conseguir mais enxergar com aquele e mesmo assim sentir uma dor infernal e a sensação de algo cravado ali; e então o mais velho agarrou a agulha como se tentasse pegar uma mosca e a puxou com tudo, fazendo o rapaz morder o lábio inferior com força para suprimir o grito, deixando a marca de seus dentes ali. Jogou a agulha no chão sem se importar onde ela cairia.

— Precisamos dar um jeito nisso agora, não é? — Xiumin perguntou a Lu Han, que olhou para Yifan como se esperasse que ele respondesse.

— Precisamos, não é, FanFan? — Questionou, o sarcasmo presente em seu tom, principalmente quando disse o apelido do rapaz — Não podemos deixar esse olho feio aí. Eu odiaria vê-lo todos os dias, é nojento. — Disse suspirando em decepção fingida, fazendo a raiva que havia sido oculta pela agonia voltar a inflar no peito de Yifan, que apertou com força o maxilar. — Vou deixar bem mais bonito para você e todo mundo ver — Finalizou, virando o rosto de volta para Zitao, que no mesmo instante cuspiu na máscara de Lu Han.

— Vá pro inferno.

Tudo parou.

Yifan segurou a respiração e engoliu em seco, seu coração conseguiu acelerar mais ainda, a taquicardia passando a sensação que a qualquer minuto seu coração atravessaria a caixa torácica e pularia para fora do peito. Ficou um momento de tensão somente entre os quatro homens, Lu Han e Xiumin a encararem Zitao, que retornava os enfrentando com petulância, a pálpebra direita fechada para poupar seu olho agora que o mais velho a havia soltado após o ato repentino.

As mãos de Yifan tremiam em ansiedade, a garganta seca e os pulmões segurando o ar sem repor um novo. Sua mente criou todas as possíveis consequências que viriam a seguir depois da ação impensada de Zitao com uma pessoa que poderia fazer de tudo, incluindo tirar-lhe a vida com as próprias mãos — sempre pensou que Lu Han fosse capaz de fazer algo se estivesse sendo movido pela raiva, e agora praticamente tinha certeza que ele era a última pessoa que deveriam brincar ou enfrentar sem pensar duas vezes.

Então de súbito Lu Han deixou seu famoso “haha” sair, acarretando no corpo de Yifan sobressaltar, e limpou a máscara com as costas da mão enluvadas.

— Parece que você me deve 50 yuan, Umin. — Disse por fim, fazendo Xiumin se remexer como se estivesse frustrado.

Mais uma vez Lu Han levou a mão ao rosto de Zitao, que colocou em vão toda sua força para tentar manter a pálpebra abaixada. O mais velho conseguiu obrigá-lo a abrir, mas dessa vez afundou seus dedos na região, afastando-as o máximo que podia e fazendo o olho cego saltar um pouco para fora.

— Lu Han! — Gritou Yifan em desespero, agora raciocinando o que o outro iria fazer — Lu Han, por favor! — No automático, tentou se soltar das amarras, se debatendo e puxando os pulsos de encontro a elas, fazendo a pele fragilizada começar a se cortar com a fricção bruta — Lu Han, deixa ele em paz, por favor! — Continuou a repetir sem parar, sendo totalmente ignorado.

Yifan viu que Zitao já não lutava mais, como se seu ato impensado fosse a única coisa que fez para manter seu orgulho antes de dizer “foda-se” para si mesmo. Ele parecia ter desistido e decidido seguir o conselho de Xiumin de “colaborar” para que tudo acabasse mais rápido. Estava totalmente quieto esperando, usando todas suas forças para não se entregar ao choro mais uma vez, ainda que fosse visível as lágrimas silenciosas escapando, misturando-se ao líquido rubro e agora realmente ele começar a chorar sangue.

Yifan continuou a se agitar sem parar. Seus olhos inconscientemente buscavam qualquer visão menos a de Zitao, pois seu coração não aguentaria ver aquilo mais uma vez; mas sua mente gritava que ele deveria ver, era o máximo que ele podia fazer pelo amante já que não era útil para salvá-lo. Tentou fechar os olhos e se entregar a cegueira, contudo sua mente fazia o favor de atormentá-lo o suficiente para ele voltar a abrir novamente e retornar a assistir a cena.

Era uma luta interna dentro de si que não o deixava.

No entanto, por fim se lembrou do grito agonizante de Zitao, mandando calafrios percorrerem seu corpo e uma dor psicológica tomar seu peito com a lembrança tão vívida, e isso o fez recolher o pouco de coragem que lhe restava. Por pior que fosse, devia isso ao amante e não iria deixá-lo sofrer sozinho, tomaria parcela dessa dor para ao menos dividisse isso com ele.

Lu Han levou o bisturi à carúncula lacrimal e fez uma incisão ali, para depois penetrar o objeto dentro da órbita e cortar todas as ligações do órgão com o restante da face. Os punhos fechados e as pernas de Zitao tremiam com a dor, mas ele não soltou nenhum som alto, engolindo o grito em seu peito. Como um campeão vitorioso, Lu Han retirou o olho e exibiu ao público, recebendo um clamor de aplausos por seu ato.

Yifan fez esforço para segurar as lágrimas diante de tudo aquilo. A órbita de Zitao agora estava vazia, um buraco cheio de sangue que era ocultado pela pálpebra inchada. Metade do lado direito do rosto dele estava quase inteiramente coberto pelo rastro de carmesim que era limpo pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam do canal lacrimal. Ele não conseguia ver direito, mas certamente ele sabia que Yifan estava a encará-lo com o rosto em completo horror e molhado pelas lágrimas a secar na pele, e talvez fosse por isso que ele abaixou a cabeça a fim de ocultar todo seu estado, o cabelo escarlate suado ajudando a tampar metade do rosto.

Satisfeito com o que fez, Lu Han brincou com o órgão em suas mãos, o jogando para cima como se fosse uma bolinha, e retornou à mesa portátil, onde o colocou numa jarra de vidro com algum líquido estranho e começou a procurar pela próxima ferramenta que usaria.

Mesmo que até agora não tivesse sofrido nada fisicamente, o coração batendo muito rápido no peito pelo temor e a respiração descompassada acabou deixando Yifan cansado. Se ele mesmo já estava assim, imaginava como Zitao não estava após perder tanto sangue e sofrer tanta tortura psicológica. Ele parecia que desmaiaria devido a dor intensa a qualquer momento.

E de fato desmaiou pouco tempo depois quando Xiumin fez a roda se mover, dando cinco giros rápidos, o sangue sendo jogado para todo o lado e espirrando no palco e no terno do assistente mascarado, antes de começar a perder a força e finalmente parar com Zitao de cabeça para baixo.

— Han, ele apagou de novo. — Comentou Xiumin ao constatar o fato, movendo a roda até que Zitao tivesse com a cabeça para cima mais uma vez só para que garantisse de verdade que ele estava inconsciente.

— Acho melhor tirá-lo daí — Lu Han virou o pescoço para ver e depois suspirou alto, frustrado — Vamos trocar o lugar dele com de Yifan, quero brincar com o grandão também — Anunciou antes de voltar o pescoço para a posição normal e retornar a escolher, aparentemente por Uni Duni Tê, o que queria. Yifan conseguia até mesmo ver o sorriso sádico dele por sobre a máscara ao mandar que o colocasse na roda.

Xiumin pegou em sua própria cintura uma pequena faca escondida pelo terno e passou a cortar as cordas que prendiam Zitao a roda, a ponta do objeto pegando um pouco nos pulsos da vítima e cortando a pele superficialmente. Ao liberá-lo da primeira, metade do dorso do mais novo pendeu para o lado e o braço caído ficou a balançar para frente e para trás. Quando a corda do segundo pulso cedeu ao corte, todo o tronco despencou devido a falta de algo que o sustentasse para acima e Zitao caiu de cara no chão, os pés ainda presos à roda devido os tornozelos amarrados.

A preocupação com o estado do mais novo tomou totalmente conta de Yifan, o obrigando a não desviar os olhos do corpo caído ao chão ou sequer piscar. Graças a isso, perdeu quando Xiumin terminou de soltar os tornozelos dele, mas capturou o exato momento que Zitao inesperadamente deu uma rasteira no mais velho e o fez perder o equilíbrio, escorregar na urina e consequentemente bater a cabeça com tudo na roda, depois cair no chão, a máscara rachando ao meio com a queda.

Lu Han, obviamente, ouviu o acontecido e se virou surpreso, pegando o instante que Zitao não deu tempo do rapaz caído se recompor e o envolveu em uma chave de braço — com o membro que não tinha dois canivetes fincado — em seu pescoço, o estrangulando, o que fez Xiumin automaticamente levar as mãos ao antebraço dele para tentar tirá-lo, seu corpo sofrendo com o pânico pela falta de ar repentina.

Yifan já previa o pior, imaginando que Xiumin daria uma cotovelada no estômago de Zitao para desestabilizá-lo na surpresa e depois livrar-se do agarre, mas o mais novo foi mais rápido visto que o outro parecia meio desorientado com toda a situação ou tivesse esquecido no calor do momento como o próprio Zitao havia lhe ensinado técnicas para esse tipo de situação — talvez o próprio tenha se esquecido das aulas que deu e por isso o imobilizou assim.

Na queda, a faca que Xiumin usou para cortar as cordas caiu de sua mão no chão. Yifan viu Zitao se agachar, levando consigo o mais velho ao puxá-lo com força e fazê-lo ficar contorcido para trás, um grito sem fôlego escapando dele ao perder o pouco de ar que conseguia pegar para encher seus pulmões mesmo com o braço o sufocando; e pegar a faca antes que Xiumin conseguisse formular alguma coisa ou usasse a técnica para se livrar do estrangulamento.

— Dê um passo e eu mato ele. — Ameaçou Zitao para Lu Han, a voz desgastada e nasal. “O nariz dele está quebrado”, observou Yifan ao notar como o dito cujo parecia estar torto da distância em que estava — Você acabou comigo, então é melhor não arriscar achando que eu não vou fazer nada com seu namorado, Lu Han-ge — Tentou dizer de forma dominante, fincando a ponta da faca no rumo do intestino de Xiumin, um filete de sangue escorrendo da pele levemente perfurada e sujando-lhe a camisa branca por sobre o terno.

Agora que Zitao tinha a arma, Xiumin não ousaria um movimento arriscado para fugir e, esperava Yifan, Lu Han não faria nada a fim de não apostar a vida do outro, afinal os dois de certo tinham algo que não podia ser só amizade — porém agora não tinha tanta certeza que ele não arriscaria a vida do melhor amigo sendo que ele era um psicopata.

Ao que parece, o mais novo liberou um pouco o aperto do pescoço de Xiumin, porque esse deu desesperadamente uma arquejada com a boca. Para que mostrasse a face a Lu Han e o deixasse preocupado, Zitao abaixou a máscara de Xiumin e revelou o rosto vermelho desse quase ficando azulado pela falta de oxigênio e as bochechas fartas molhadas pelas lágrimas que escorreram por ali.

Zitao mancou devagar rumo a Yifan, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no vômito e na urina. Ele não desviou os olhos de Lu Han um minuto sequer, atento para qualquer ação do mais velho, que emanava uma áurea de ódio tão grande que era possível ser sentida dali. Sua coxa esquerda ainda estava com o canivete que fora arremessado antes, e, devido a queda que sofreu quando Xiumin o soltou da roda, o objeto mexeu dentro e fez o sangue voltar a escorrer, deixando um rastro no palco conforme ele andava.

Yifan não sabia se ficava um pouco contente pelo amante ir até ele ou se era tomado pelo temor ao conseguir ver mais detalhadamente o quanto Zitao estava coberto pelo próprio sangue, as coisas fincadas no corpo dele e o nariz torto. Agradecia pela pálpebra dele estar cobrindo a órbita, não sabe se aguentaria ver aquilo sem que começasse a chorar desesperadamente mais uma vez por deixar que aqueles desgraçados fizessem isso com seu amante.

Zitao parou de costas ao lado de Yifan e andou para trás para soltar-lhe das amarras, parando onde a visão do mais velho não alcançava devido ao pilar que não permitia seu corpo e pescoço virarem mais. Xiumin soltou um gemido esganiçado e logo em seguida Yifan sentiu as cordas serem cortadas com cuidado para a lâmina bem afiada não cortar-lhe a pele. Quando finalmente estava livre, Yifan avaliou os próprios machucados, a dor ardente das queimaduras o atingindo mais diretamente agora que sua mente não estava distraída com outra coisa.

Imprevistamente Xiumin tentou se mexer e, sem remorsos, Zitao o esfaqueou no estômago, certamente por se assustar. O rapaz mais velho arregalou seus olhos em formato felino ao máximo e abriu a boca em um grito mudo, a retração do diafragma fazendo o sangue escorrer mais por causa da contração do abdômen. Yifan, alarmado, não quis olhar para Lu Han e ver a reação desse, apenas encarou surpreso Zitao, que jogou Xiumin no chão, tomado pelo amedrontamento ao estragar a única maneira que eles tinham de sair dali com vida.

— Corre! — Disse para Yifan, puxando-lhe o braço.

Lu Han teve um certo atraso em processar a informação, então quando ele correu até Xiumin para ver se esse estava bem, os outros dois rapazes já estavam a descer a pequena escada na parte traseira do palco sobre os uivos de desaprovação da plateia irritada a jogar pipoca e amendoim.  Zitao acabou quase caindo ao descer os degraus, mas agarrou-se ao ombro de Yifan para manter-se, fazendo esse se assustar e quase perder o equilíbrio também. O mais velho o ajudou a ficar de pé e colocaram-se a correr para fora da lona.

Ainda que estivesse completamente machucado, Zitao dava o máximo de si para não ficar para trás mesmo com a terra molhada propiciando que ele escorregasse. Arrastava a perna quase inútil ou até mesmo tentava fazê-la funcionar independentemente da dor horrível que o atingia e muitas vezes quase o derrubava ao não ter força para aguentar o próprio peso nela.

Agora sendo capaz de ver o que a venda o impediu antes, Yifan encontrou-se em uma grande clareira em meio a uma floresta escura. Para onde virava a cabeça, via-se cercado por árvores altas, nada de caminho por onde todas aquelas pessoas pudessem ter entrado e nada de carro, nenhum sinal de que houvesse uma cidade ali perto. Era como se o circo dos horrores e tudo o que o compunha fossem as únicas coisas naquele lugar infernal.

Não sabia que horas eram, mas o céu demonstrava que o sol estava longe de nascer. Havia luzes de led espalhadas por todo o lugar ao redor do circo, ajudando a iluminar um pouco juntamente com os únicos três postes de luz colocados em alguns pontos. Por um lado, era ótimo e por outro não: era bem iluminado para ajudá-los a saber por onde estavam indo, mas isso também ajudava a pessoa que viria atrás deles a achá-los com mais facilidade.

Precisavam se embrenhar entre tudo aquilo e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Levaria Zitao a um hospital e depois iria até uma delegacia denunciar o sequestro e violência gratuita.  

Yifan não sabia aonde estavam indo exatamente, só fazia qualquer caminho que fosse para longe do circo ou do suposto estábulo que estavam antes, passando sem prestar a atenção por entre as barracas de doces e brinquedos e por entre as pessoas, que não pareciam se importarem com o fato de ter dois caras, um deles coberto por sangue e mancando, correndo por ali, como se aquela cena fosse algo banal. Seus pés descalços doíam cada vez mais, em especial quando ele tinha o azar de pisar nos objetos —  desde de tampa de garrafa até galhos de árvores — espalhados pela grama; mas com certeza Zitao estava pior, por isso ele deveria ignorar sua dor e escolher logo um lugar seguro para ficarem antes que Lu Han os alcançassem.

Acabaram indo parar em um lado da clareira que mal havia pessoas e as luzes coloridas estavam em falta, tendo apenas a pacata luz amarelada de um único poste de luz que mostrava o término da área do circo e o começo da floresta escura. Yifan parou de correr e começou a andar bem devagar para averiguar melhor onde estavam, dando a chance de Zitao se aproximar dele e aliviar a perna.

Aquela área parecia ser onde terminavam as atrações e possivelmente não havia nada de interessante já que as poucas pessoas ali apenas passavam calmamente caminhando sem rumo até chegar ao poste e depois voltavam, seus movimentos duros e muito “certinho” lembrando robôs programados.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas toda aquela falta de barulho e sem a agitação igual a outra parte do circo estava deixando Yifan estranhamente mais tenso que se tivesse de outra forma. Não gostava de estar ali, contudo parecia ser o melhor lugar para se esconderem, usando a escuridão e o fato de que poderem ver melhor se alguém estivesse se aproximando deles. A floresta também poderia ajudar, afinal era bem mais escura e teriam mais lugares para correrem, mas seu medo de ir até lá e enfrentar o desconhecido era maior do que ficar ali e enfrentar Lu Han.

Agora entendia o medo que Zitao tinha de enfrentar algo que não conseguia bater ou machucar, e a preferência por enfrentar  humanos a qualquer outra coisa.

Não vendo outra opção, Yifan escolheu a primeira tenda visualmente grande — se comparado as outras naquela região quase deserta — e resolveu que seria ali mesmo que se esconderiam. Antes de se arriscar, olhou para trás e para os lados procurando por Lu Han, e ao confirmar que não tinha  ninguém atrás deles, fez Zitao se apoiar em seus ombros e o guiou para dentro da tenda.

Não estava muito escuro, mas a luz azul fraca não ajudava Yifan a conseguir saber onde estavam e o que lhes rodeava. Entraram silenciosamente e o mais velho esperou seus olhos se acostumarem a pouca luz, passando a observar cada parte para ver se havia alguma coisa suspeita. Por dentro a tenda parecia ser bem menor que do lado de fora, o que provava que talvez ela estivesse dividida em duas ou mais partes. Não havia muita coisa ali além de uma mesa, que mais parecia um balcão, e bancos de madeira do lado direito.

Yifan não queria ficar longe da porta para que pudesse assim ver pela brecha se Lu Han se aproximava e também para não correrem o risco de acabarem ficando presos ali caso esbarrassem com outra coisa mais ao fundo. Obrigou Zitao a se sentar no chão e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, suas mãos indo diretamente ao joelho com o intuito de tirar o canivete da coxa e se livrar daquela coisa que estava a lhe causar tanta aflição, até que se parou ao lembrar que não tinha mais nada para usar para estancar o sangue e isso só iria complicar a situação.

— Desgraçado maldito... — Zitao resmungou baixo, analisando suas próprias feridas, em especial as duas do braço, que após a movimentação deles, fez com elas voltassem a sangrar bastante.

Mesmo com o rosto coberto de sangue e sobre a pouca luz, Yifan conseguia ver o nariz quebrado e a palidez dele, o quanto ele estava fraco. O cheiro forte de ferro misturado com o fedor de urina trouxe o flashback do que foi obrigado a assistir, fazendo seu queixo tremer e olhos lacrimejarem com as imagens que voltaram a passar em  _loop_  em sua cabeça.

Zitao estava se movendo unicamente devido ao instinto de sobrevivência. Ele havia perdido tanto sangue, estava tão acabado.  Yifan não tinha certeza se ele conseguiria aguentar por muito mais tempo, e esses pensamentos realistas o atacaram assim como Zitao tinha sido, o fazendo se culpar sem lógica e a sentir uma dor amarga em seu peito.

— D-Desculpe... — Yifan sentou-se sobre seus calcanhares e pediu em um sussurro baixo que talvez não fosse possível ser ouvido. Sua mão foi afetuosamente ao lado direito do rosto de Zitao e o acarinhou, sentindo o sangue seco por sobre sua palma. A linha d’água encheu-se de lágrimas quando ele viu, ainda que rapidamente, o estado do olho do mais novo quando esse levantou a pálpebra automaticamente com seu pedido de desculpa — Me desculpe. — Pediu mais uma vez, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto por vergonha quando o outro deixou de olhar o próprio antebraço e o encarou atônito.

— Pelo que? Você não fez nada, Ge — Retrucou Zitao, sua mão indo parar sobre a de Yifan quando ele estava prestes a largar-lhe a bochecha ao erguer o olhar rapidamente e ver mais uma vez o buraco vazio no rosto do amante, a culpa o corroendo cada vez mais — Não ouse pensar que isso é culpa sua, você não fez isso comigo. — Curvou-se e apoiou a testa sobre a do mais velho, dividindo seu suor e sangue, que passaram para os cabelos loiros do outro. Yifan colocou-se de joelho de novo e abraçou Zitao, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele.

Os batimentos cardíacos do mais novo eram tão calmos e relaxantes, muito diferentes dos seus próprios, parecendo que ele não estava sendo afetado pelo medo. Não queria se importar com isso, pelo menos por alguns segundos não queria se importar. Apesar de não gostar de tais pensamentos, sua mente estava a lhe dizer que aquele era o último momento que teriam e por isso era a hora dos dois se despedirem um do outro. Não sabia se Zitao também pensava assim, mas a forma como esse beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça, acariciava sua nuca e o envolvia em um abraço mesmo que o corpo do mais velho estivesse roçando nos canivetes do braço, já dizia tudo. Agradecia por ele não tentar mais uma vez se despedir dele com palavras, não sabe se aguentaria encarar aquilo se tivesse que ser obrigado a dizer adeus a ele.

— Hm... — Foi-se ouvido de repente, fazendo os olhos de Yifan se abrirem em assombro. Sentiu o corpo de Zitao tencionar em seus braços, o apertando mais de encontro a ele com o pouco de força que tinha. — Achei vocês!

Yifan colocou-se de pé e em frente ao amante, usando seu corpo para protegê-lo. Seus olhos foram imediatamente para a figura agachada na entrada da tenda, se deparando com Yixing com um facão em mãos e um sorriso que mostrava sua covinha na bochecha direita. A cara dele era serena, mas mesmo assim estava a passar muito medo em Yifan só pelo fato de estar ali e não parecer nem por um segundo que era para ajudá-los.

Assim que Yixing colocou-se em pé, Yifan puxou Zitao pelo braço com tudo, o fazendo soltar um grito de dor por causa da perna, e o arrastou para mais a dentro da tenda o mais rápido que pôde. O rapaz com o facão não parecia estar com pressa e estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, pois caminhou calmamente atrás deles enquanto batia a lateral da arma branca na palma da mão.

Ao chegar ao final da tenta, Yifan percebeu que era apenas mais uma entrada e colocou-se a dentro, seu braço agora ao redor da cintura de Zitao para segurá-lo com mais firmeza. Continuou a andar de costas, os olhos direcionados a frente e não permitindo que eles sequer piscassem. Seu coração batia rápido no peito com cada segundo que passava e ele não conseguia ver se Yixing ainda estava ali. O corpo passou a hiperventilar, produzindo um barulho de respiração cada vez que o ar saía e entrava pela boca.

Por não ver por onde ia, suas costas colidiram a algo sólido, produzindo um barulho que soou por todo o lugar em um eco. De repente uma luz azul fraca se acendeu, revelando várias cópias dos dois rapazes espalhadas pela sala grande e espelhada. No mesmo instante que Yifan se virou para ver no que tinha trombado, um som forte de porta de ferro sendo batida preencheu o lugar, não precisando que ele olhasse para trás para saber que Yixing tinha trancado eles dentro da casa dos espelhos.

O local era grande e repleto de espelhos próprios para ilusão de ótica, feitos especialmente para a pessoa se perder em meio aos próprios reflexos devido a mente enganada. Yifan olhou de um lado para o outro, vendo a si mesmo fazer igualmente em cada cópia e criar mais de si com os reflexos dos reflexos, o que só aumentava seu pânico por começar a achar que a qualquer momento alguém entraria ali e ele não perceberia por estar olhando para sua próxima imagem se movendo e achando que era outra pessoa.

— Como a gente sai daqui? — Questionou Zitao, o rosto apoiado sobre o ombro de Yifan. O olho dele já quase não se mantinha mais aberto, dando longas piscadas cansadas, e o peso de seu corpo estava quase todo sobre o braço do mais velho, ele não suportando mais ficar de pé.

— A porta que fechou está bem atrás da gente — Respondeu, colocando mais força no braço ao redor da cintura do amante enquanto levava a outra mão até o espelho a sua frente, o tateando para ver se achava alguma coisa. — Duvido que ele tenha deixado ela destrancada para a gente sair, mas, pelo que eu sei, em lugares assim tem sempre uma segunda saída. Só precisamos achar ela.

Tendo conhecimento que Zitao estava muito fraco para que Yifan o fizesse se mover de um lado para o outro sem parar, esse o colocou sentado no chão para descansar e foi vasculhar o lugar sozinho.

Não sabe quanto tempo perdeu ali, chutaria que mais de uma hora. Mesmo que marcasse os espelhos com o sangue de Zitao que tinha encharcado sua regata e pele do ombro, às vezes um refletia o que não estava marcado e às vezes ao contrário, o fazendo andar como um idiota por se confundir com os reflexos, chegando até mesmo a se perder do namorado ou ir de cara com o vidro vez ou outra.

Quando finalmente achou a porta, seu corpo já se encontrava todo suado, o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e verificou se não havia uma pequena surpresa a lhe esperar ali. Ao perceber que a passagem dava de frente para a floresta, Yifan abriu a porta o suficiente para que soubesse onde ela estava e foi buscar Tao, acabando se confundindo novamente com os espelhos ao tentar reencontrá-lo e depois mais uma vez para voltar até a porta com o Zitao apoiado em si.

A única luz ali era a fraca que saía de dentro da tenda, e essa não iluminava muita coisa a sua frente e nada ao seu redor. Yifan encarou a floresta tentando ver algo, mas só havia a sensação arrepiante que fazia sua mente mandar que ele não entrasse ali.

Quais escolhas ele teria? Voltar para o circo ou voltar para a casa dos espelhos para esperar por Lu Han? Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível para buscar ajuda para Zitao, e era isso que iria fazer mesmo que tivesse que atravessar aquela floresta. O único problema é que não sabia se valeria a pena fazer isso para no final se perderem ou não ter nada próximo, estarem realmente em um lugar longe de uma cidade ou vila. E foi por isso que Yifan decidiu deixar o namorado sentado ali e foi ele mesmo ver se teria como ir por aquele caminho.

Resolveu andar somente em linha reta, e usava suas mãos para tatear as árvores, sentindo os troncos molhados sob suas palmas — era a forma que escolheu usar para não sentir como se não houvesse nada ao seu redor e que logo iria se perder. O chão estava bastante úmido, mais do que o solo dentro do terreno do circo. Era capaz de sentir os insetos e os caracóis que pisava no chão e as folhas grudando em seus pés durante o trajeto. O lugar tinha um cheiro estranho, uma mistura de mofo com um odor esquisito que ele não conseguia identificar. Várias e várias vezes olhou para os lados tentando ver se avistava um sinal de que logo iria amanhecer, mas mesmo com os olhos adaptados ao escuro, a única coisa que enxergava eram as árvores com as folhas tão densas que cobriam todo o céu e ocultava as estrelas e a lua.   

Por não ter nenhuma noção de tempo, não sabe quantas horas perdeu andando; mas por fim desistiu de continuar e decidiu retornar. A floresta parecia que nunca iria terminar e ele estava preocupado com alguém. Então Yifan deu meia volta e seguiu de volta todo o caminho que percorreu até ali, dessa vez aumentando os passos e quase se colocando a correr para chegar mais rápido, algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo que ele precisava regressar o mais depressa possível ou seria tarde demais.

De alguma forma, o trajeto de volta foi mais longo que o de ida. Por mais que aumentasse sua velocidade, parecia que não chegaria nunca. Não conseguia nem mesmo ver algo que não fosse as árvores, as folhas secas e o manto negro a cercar-lhe.

Corria, corria e corria, mas não chegava a lugar algum.

Por um momento pensou em abandonar tudo, pensou em sentar-se ali e aguardar pelo amanhecer. Parecia tão tentador, sobretudo porque seu corpo implorava por descanso, os pés doloridos e machucados por terem andado descalços por um longo caminho coberto por cascos e pedras. Ainda que o lugar fosse esquisito, sua mente só afirmava que era melhor ele ficar ali e aproveitar para repousar em meio a escuridão, nada iria acontecer se ele não voltasse rapidamente e ficar mais algumas horas ali até que o sol surgisse no horizonte não parecia uma má ideia.

Mas por que exatamente ele estava voltando?

Tinha o pressentimento que estava fugindo de algo, porém não conseguia se lembrar do que e por quê.

Se lembrava que há pouco tempo estava em um circo cheio de vida, as pessoas de todas as idades andando felizes pelo local com todo tipo de comida em mãos e se preparando para o espetáculo. Se lembrava do cheiro doce e salgado dos alimentos a serem vendidos nas barracas lotadas e da música alegre soando por todo o lugar. Se lembrava que estava ali com seus amigos... Talvez fosse aniversário de Yixing? Ele gostava de circo, então possivelmente foram comemorar.

Mas que dia era hoje? E onde estava seus amigos?

Parou por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego e pensar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-os um pouco sebosos pelo suor.

Por que estava ali?

Talvez devesse se sentar por uns instantes e pensar melhor, organizar todas as lembranças em sua cabeça e tentar entender o que estava fazendo. Não iria demorar muito, sabia que precisava voltar para algum lugar e fazer algo, só precisava se recordar para onde e para fazer o que.

Yifan estava prestes a se sentar em um amontoado de folhas úmidas encostado em uma árvore, quando algo clicou em sua mente.

_Zitao?_

O que tinha Zitao? Por que estava a se lembrar dele?

Ah, talvez ele estivesse consigo no circo? Mas não fazia sentido, ele tinha medo de palhaços, logo não viria a um lugar que poderia ser considerado a casa deles.

Ao escolher não se sentar e permanecer em pé forçando sua mente a pensar, foi como se Yifan puxasse de volta as memórias camufladas pelo véu negro da floresta e logo se lembrasse de tudo o que aconteceu.

Com a volta de todas as lembranças do acontecimento, Yifan entrou em estado de pânico por causa da grande preocupação que o abateu de uma só vez. Havia deixado Zitao lá sozinho para morrer e quase pensou na possibilidade de ficar ali. Ele se xingava por se permitir esquecer, os olhos lacrimejando com os pensamentos e as imagens imaginárias que sua mente fez questão de lhe mostrar para que ele se sentisse pior ainda.

A culpa o fez correr mais rápido do que antes. Os pés doíam como nunca, as solas se cortando mais e sagrando com o que quer que estivesse no chão tentando impedi-lo de regressar para Zitao. Não sabe de onde arranjou aquela adrenalina em si, não conseguia nem mesmo se levar a pensar nisso naquele momento, ocupado demais em apenas achar a saída daquela horrorosa floresta que agora o sufocava com seu ar denso.

Dessa vez conseguiu voltar.

Assim que chegou, foi até a árvore que havia deixado Zitao escondido sobre um monte de folhas, não o encontrando ali. Yifan olhou de um lado para o outro perdido, assustado e preocupado, prestes a ter uma crise e sair gritando o nome do amante por todo o lugar, o desespero calando sua razão. Mas escolheu chamá-lo o mais baixo que pôde enquanto procurava em outras árvores para o caso de ter se confundido e visto no lugar errado.

Mas não tinha sinal algum de Zitao.

Yifan rodeou a tenda, que agora parecia bem menor por fora do que era antes quando a viu pela primeira vez, e voltou para a área quase deserta do circo. Dessa vez não tinha uma só alma por ali, nem mesmo aquelas que andavam perdidas de um lado para o outro como se não soubessem o que queriam fazer.

Seu cérebro nem mesmo deu a alternativa de vasculhar as poucas tendas por ali, Yifan simplesmente correu em direção ao circo de horrores.

As pessoas não andavam como antes de um lado para o outro contentes e carregando pacotes de pipoca e palitos de algodão doce. Estavam paradas, todas encarando um mesmo ponto ao longe — e consequentemente estavam de costas para Yifan — como robôs que receberam a ordem de não se mexerem; estavam imóveis como estátuas, era como se elas nem respirassem.

Yifan se aproximou de uma mulher para tentar saber exatamente para onde ela olhava e arquejou e sobressaltou-se em susto quando ela virou de supetão o rosto para o lado dele.

Ela não tinha rosto.

Ninguém ali tinha rosto.

E embora antes achasse que eles tinham, suas memórias agora só mostravam que o tempo todo foi assim e havia sido ele quem nunca reparou, ocupado demais tentando salvar a vida de Zitao e a sua.

Yifan afastou-se lentamente da mulher que agora virava-se por inteiro para ele, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que pudesse acarretar em algo. Contudo ela não foi atrás dele, apenas ficou a encará-lo.

— Chegou bem a tempo, FanFan! — Ouviu Lu Han dizer atrás de si, o que fez Yifan se virar imediatamente, deparando-se com ele sem qualquer máscara para tapar-lhe o rosto e com Zitao sob seu poder, o mais novo ajoelhado no chão de cabeça baixa, a franja vermelha encobrindo a face lamentável. — Não queria que você perdesse a última atração do show. — Disse segurando um facão afiado em uma das mãos e com a outra os cabelos de Zitao.

Não precisava ver para saber, ele podia sentir que de repente todas as pessoas que estavam paradas olhando para o nada agora estavam viradas para Lu Han, aguardando o grande show. Era a plateia que ele precisava e Yifan fazia parte dela.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido, mas Yifan viu como se fosse em uma torturante câmera lenta. Seus olhos captaram o exato momento que Lu Han se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para dar espaço para o seu ato, e brutalmente cortou fora a cabeça de Zitao com o facão sem hesitar.

A cabeça caiu como se não fosse nada e o corpo levou um segundo para tombar sobre ela, dando espasmos que fazia o sangue escorrer pela garganta dilacerada e pintar a grama verde de carmesim.

O choque em Yifan o paralisou de olhos arregalados, encarando o cadáver do amante largado no chão dando os últimos espasmos antes de parar de vez de se mexer. E foi nesse instante que Yifan recuperou a habilidade de reação, caindo de joelhos no chão com a mão no peito enquanto seu rosto era lavado pelas lágrimas incessáveis a escorrerem, um grito mudo escapando de sua boca.

Lu Han chutou o corpo de Zitao para o lado e pegou a cabeça sob ele, para depois jogá-la como um saco de lixo para Yifan, a fazendo cair bem na frente do mais novo, que de imediato a agarrou e a abraçou de encontro a si, encolhendo-se todo com a cabeça do amante entre seus braços.

— Me desculpa... — Pediu várias e várias vezes até que sua voz morresse em sua garganta, mas sua boca de encontro aos cabelos vermelhos continuasse a repetir as palavras.  

Já não se importava mais com o que Lu Han fizesse consigo. Agora que Zitao estava morto, não conseguia forças para continuar a lutar por sua vida, só conseguia ficar sentado sobre os calcanhares abraçando a cabeça do namorado ao peito, o sangue dele molhando toda sua veste suja de terra e poeira.

_Ge!_

E de repente Yifan acordou em um pulo, sentando-se na cama com o impulso que seu corpo deu ao despertar com o susto.

— Ge, você está bem? — Perguntou Zitao sentado ao seu lado, o encarando preocupado, a mão dele encostado em seu ombro — Teve um pesadelo? Você estava chorando e murmurando algumas coisas. — Levou a mão ao rosto todo suado do mais velho e acariciou-lhe a bochecha, passando todo seu carinho para tentar acalmar o amante ofegante que o encarava assustado, a palidez tomado conta de todo seu rosto.

Yifan estava completamente perdido, sua mente ainda se lembrando do mundo infernal em que estava até há poucos segundos e estranhando estar de volta a realidade. Sua única reação foi puxar Zitao para um abraço forte e esconder seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do mais novo, sentindo o agradável perfume de sabonete e não o forte cheiro de ferro e umidade.

— Ge, você está bem? — Questionou Zitao, escorrendo a mão pela nuca de Yifan até os cabelos descoloridos dele, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os fios e passando a acariciar-lhe a cabeça afetuosamente.

— Sim, sim... Foi só um pesadelo.  
  



End file.
